capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Darkstalkers 3
Darkstalkers 3, also known as Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire, is the third and currently the final proper installment in the Darkstalkers series (not counting compilations). The 1997 arcade release introduced four new characters: Jedah Dohma, Lilith Aensland, Q-Bee, and Baby Bonnie Hood. This game was ported to the Sega Saturn (Japan only) and to the Sony PlayStation. Unlike the arcade version, the console versions (DarkStalkers 3, ''1998) contain Donovan, Huitzil and Pyron without losing any other characters. Artwork was mainly handled by Akiman, but promotional and in-game demo artwork was handled by Bengus. Characters ]] Returning * 'Demitri' * 'Jon Talbain' * 'Lord Raptor' * 'Morrigan' * 'Anakaris' * 'Felicia' * 'Hsien-Ko' * 'Bishamon' * 'Rikuo' * 'Sasquatch' * 'Huitzil' * 'Pyron' * 'Donovan' * 'Victor' New * 'Baby Bonnie Hood' * 'Jedah' * 'Lilith' * 'Q-Bee' 'Secret Characters' * 'Dark Talbain (Gallon)' * 'Dee (Evil Donovan)' - '(Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection only)' * 'Oboro Bishamon' * 'Shadow' * 'Marionette - '''(Vampire Savior 2 and Vampire Hunter 2) Story Jedah, one of the high nobles of Makai, is resurrected after a premature death long ago. Seeing the state of the demon world, he decides that the only way to save the world is to recreate it. To this end, he conjures a dimension known as Majigen, to which he summons worthy souls to feed his new world. As luck would have it, those souls belong to the characters from the first two games, in addition to three newcomers. Gameplay Darkstalkers 3 eschews the traditional round-based system in favor of what is dubbed the Damage Gauge System, with each fighter having two "life markers" which diminish after one's own life bar is completely emptied. The player can also regain a portion of their life during battle, if they manage to avoid taking further hits. The game also introduces the Dark Force System, which allows players to perform special abilities unique to each character for a limited period. Versions Vampire Hunter 2/Vampire Savior 2 After the success of Vampire Savior: World of Darkness, Capcom released two special updated games in a few months for the Arcades (in Japan only). The updated games are known as "Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire" and "Vampire Hunter 2: DarkStalkers Revenge". The two games have alternative background stage colors, secret characters, minor gameplay tweaks and changes to the characters' move lists. These games are not tied to the main story, the stories being "What-If?"s. Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire EX Edition) ' Darkstalkers 3' (Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire EX Edition in Japan)'' is a special plus version of ''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire only for the original PlayStation. The game contain all three games of series and the updated version Vampire Hunter 2: DarkStalkers Revenge and Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire. It has a secret menu, a special ending credit (if players clear certain conditions), arrange sound effects (which some of them are chop, alternative music, and all of the main artwork, including new artwork as well. Donovan, Pyron, and Huitzil has their own Vampire Savior ending (which doesn't tie to the main series). Gameplay and battle system has been tweaked once again. Players can change the theme of the health bar and power guage into Vampire Savior ''and ''Vampire Savior 2 or Vampire Hunter 2. Even the music can be change from Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors to Vampire Savior (it also contains the music from Vampire Hunter 2). The game also contain all three intros and endings (all endings for all characters as well as a new special ending that players can unlock by beating Oboro Bishamon). But due to the RAM limitations of the Playstation, a few animation frames had to be removed (reduced), making the gameplay somewhat awkward and choppy. This game is availabe for the Playstation Network Store for both regions on either Playstaion 3 or Playstaion Portable. Trivia *''Vampire Savior'' has a secret title "Darkstalkers: Jedah's Damnation" which can only be used by hack. This was actually the working title for the U.S. release when it was presented at the AOU in February 1997. The game was 56% complete at that time. *Shadow and Marionette's name can be seen from the Arcade Mode if the players swich the short cut on (from the option menu, only in Darkstalkers 3). *When playing Versus Mode, if players play as either both Shadow or Marionette, they mimic a random winning quote if players 2 wins (it can only work if player 2 is switch as CPU from the option). This does not work for player 1 when he/she wins (it only shows up as "..."). *Marionette's win theme in Darkstalkers 3 only play the theme from Vampire Hunter 2, the win theme from either Vampire Savior or Vampire Savior 2 is not availble. But Shadow winning theme remain the same. *After Marionette transform (from the dead body), if player 2 interfere, Marionette musical note will play again before it goes to the character select screen (only works in Darkstalkers 3). Credits Arcade Version Savior Staff Main Music Composer: Anarchy Takapon (Takayuki Iwai) Sub Music Composer: Masato Kouda (Cipher) Sound Effect & Voice Edit: Moe・T (Cipher) Sound Driver: Yasushi Ikeda "A! Ohana" Sound Tool: Tomohiro Masuda (Q-Cve) Sound "Q_64M" Hardware: Ida~n Character Design: Eripyonsuke, Makoto Ishii, Fujihara, Ari, Takemoto, RUMI chan, Takayuki Kosaka, Reiko_Komatsu, Masarusan-N, Kuri, Tanuki, Kitasan, Ball Boy, Mizuho, Q, Who, Kim☉ Kim☉, N_Labo, You・Ten Nakano, Mizupyon, Kaname, Tsuyoshi, Fuzii & Peliko, G. Kamina, Yoshioka, IsI・B Gao, Hitoshi Igarashi, Kozuchi Scroll Design: Kyotani, Yumiko Nakatsuka, Tamachan, Chie Morisaki, Goro Suzuki 1996, Kanno, Yuugen, Pokkemon Program Design: Hyper Shinchan, Cham, Pon, MiN, Ittetsu, 24 (Nishi), Moto & Tomo Nogi, T. Hirokado, Hard・Yas ‑ Jedah - Planner: S. Obata, Neo_G -H. Ishizawa-, Malachie, Nohah, Kanetaka (Kinta) Voice Actor: Kae Araki, Yuji Ueda, Hiroko Konishi, Isshin Chiba, Kan Tokumaru, Yayoi Jinguji, Michiko Neya, Nobuyuki Hiyama, Miyuki Matsushita, Kozue Yoshizumi (Arts Vision) Special Thanks: Haruo Murata, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Shoei, Sakomizu, Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo (Cipher), Moe・K (Momora) Producer: Tetsuya Iijima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks (continued): and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Saturn and PlayStation Versions Staff Sound Adviser: Anarchy Takapon (Takayuki Iwai), Takashi Kitamura (Moe・T) Object Manufacture: Hideaki Katagiri Scroll Manufacture: Ryutaro's Mama, Suitou Program Design: Hyper Shinchan, Hard・Yas ‑ Jedah - Sound Manufacture: HIDE Tax Programmer: Leo, SANchan, Otona, Kuro, Ueken, Fernando, Ken Original Mode Planner: Malachie Director: S‑Hama Producer: Hyper Mickey Presented by: Capcom NOTE: The credits for this version found in the EX Option Mode in the PSX (aka EX) version of Darkstalkers 3 are updated for one name: Takashi Kitamura (Moe・T) becomes Takeshi Kitamura (Moe・T), which is the correct spelling of his name EX (PSX) Version Endings Hunter 2 Shadow Marionette Ending :Arcade Staff Main Music Composer: Anarchy Takapon (Takayuki Iwai) Sub Music Composer: Cyber-T (Tetsuya Shibata), Masato Kouda (Cipher) Sound Effect & Voice Edit: Moe・T (Cipher) Sound Driver: Yasushi Ikeda "A! Ohana" Sound Tool: Tomohiro Masuda (Q-Cve) Sound "Q_64M" Hardware: Ida~n Character Design: Eripyonsuke, Makoto Ishii, Fujihara, Ari, Takemoto, RUMI chan, Takayuki Kosaka, Reiko_Komatsu, Masarusan-N, Kuri, Tanuki, Kitasan, Ball Boy, Mizuho, Q, Who, Kim☉ Kim☉, N_Labo, You・Ten Nakano, Mizupyon, Kaname, Tsuyoshi, Fuzii & Peliko, G. Kamina, Yoshioka, IsI・B Gao, Hitoshi Igarashi, Kozuchi, Shisui Scroll Design: Kyotani, Yumiko Nakatsuka, Tamachan, Chie Morisaki, Goro Suzuki 1996, Kanno, Yuugen, Pokkemon Program Design: Hyper Shinchan, Cham, Pon, MiN, Ittetsu, 24 (Nishi), Moto & Tomo May!, T. Hirokado, Hard・Yas ‑ Hunter2 - Planner: S. Obata, Neo_G -H. Ishizawa-, Malachie, Nohah, Kanetaka (Kinta) Voice Actor: Kae Araki, Yuji Ueda, Jyurouta Kosugi, Hiroko Konishi, Isshin Chiba, Kan Tokumaru, Yayoi Jinguji, Michiko Neya, Kyoko Hikami, Nobuyuki Hiyama, Miyuki Matsushita, Kozue Yoshizumi Special Thanks: Haruo Murata, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Shoei, Sakomizu, Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo (Cipher) Producer: Noritaka Funamizu General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks (continued): and Capcom All Staff :Consumer Staff Sound Adviser: Anarchy Takapon (Takayuki Iwai), Takeshi Kitamura (Moe・T) Object Manufacture: Hideaki Katagiri Scroll Manufacture: Ryutaro's Mama, Suitou Program Design: Hyper Shinchan, Hard・Yas ‑ Jedah - Sound Manufacture: HIDE Tax Programmer: Leo, SANchan, Otona, Kuro, Ueken, Fernando, Ken Original Mode Planner: Malachie Director: S‑Hama Producer: Hyper Mickey Presented by: Capcom Gallery File:Demitri_Maximov_Portrait_Painting.gif|Demitri File:Morrigan-Ds3_Extra.png|Morrigan File:Vs2-Ds3_Secret.png|''Vampire Savior 2'' Cover Art File:Vs1-Ds3_Extra_2.png|''DarkStalkers: Jedah's Damnation'' Art File:Vs1-Ds3_Extra.png|''Vampire Savior: The Lord Of Vampire'' Cover Art Darkstalkers_3_Q-Bee_Anatomy.png|Q-Bee anatomy Box Art Image:Darkstalkers3Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:VampireSaviorEXJapan.png|EX Edition Japan Merchandise Image:VampireSaviorOST.png|''OST'' Image:VSManga.png|''Manga Vol. 1'' Image:VampireSaviorManga2.png|''Manga Vol. 2'' Image:VampireSaviorManga3.png|''Manga Vol. 3'' Image:VampireSaviorManga4.png|''Manga Vol. 4'' Image:VampireSaviorManga5.png|''Manga Vol. 5'' Image:VSMook.png|Gamest Guidebook Image:VSGuidebook.png|ALL ABOUT Guidebook Image:VSFlyer.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Image:Darkstalkers3SecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File Category:Darkstalkers Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:PlayStation Games